


Baldi's Pet

by WinterBreeze



Category: Baldi's Basics (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Reader-Insert, reader-turned-character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 04:43:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15307716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterBreeze/pseuds/WinterBreeze
Summary: Aka a Baldi's Basics alternate ending story.What if there were consequences for taking your time to find all seven notebooks and then trying to escape the school? What exactly would happen to you?(And I couldn't think of a good title so sorry about that...)





	Baldi's Pet

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe this trash is going to be the very first story I publish on this website and for this fandom. Anyways, I got bored at work one day and thought about what would happen if the player took too long to get the notebooks and exit the school. Slightly inspired by watching a video for GTLive for Baldi's Basics and mystman12 telling Matpat to take his time with getting all of the notebooks. Enjoy this, I guess?

After collecting the seven notebooks and hitting the first three exits came the last and final one. This was it, this would be the end of the nightmare so you could leave the school and bring your friend their stupid notebooks. The exit was so close, yet still feeling so far away as you got closer to it. You reached out for it, yearning to leave the building before the exit mysteriously vanished and it was just a blank wall. Your eyes widened in horror at the realization that you were trapped.

  
"Nononononono!!! I got  the notebooks and got to all the exits!! I won this thing!!!" You scream as you bang on the stone wall, hoping it would crumble and reveal the exit again. As you tried pounding on the wall you didn't seem to pay attention to the smacks of the ruler that came your way, but they weren't so fast anymore. No, Baldi  didn't have to chase you down anywhere. Where would you be able to hide from him after all this?

  
"You won't be going anywhere, (f/n). Yes, you may have gotten all seven notebooks and gone to every exit, but you still made one mistake." Baldi said as he continued to approach you as he kept smacking his hand with the ruler.

  
You began to wonder what he was talking about. What mistake? You didn't make any mistakes! "Y-you're...you're lying! You just don't want me to escape this hell hole!" You snapped as you backed away from him.

  
"Watch your language, (f/n)." He said in a dangerous tone  as he cornered you between the wall and the soda machine. Your heart was beating rapidly, but you turned away as you dared not to look at him. You felt something hit you on your cheek and it slowly began to make your head turn back towards him. It wasn't a surprise to you that he used his ruler to do that. "I told you that you made a mistake. Have you been paying attention to how long you've been in here?"

  
Why did the time matter to him? Did it really matter how long you were in the school for? It shouldn't have affected your progress at all!

  
"Didn't you pay attention to the wall in detention? It seems the empty spot has been filled, finally." The tall man said with a dark chuckle.

  
"The empty spot...?" You say as you think back to when you were in the principal's office for detention. You do remember seeing a description for another student in there, but there was no picture for them. All you knew was the student was supposedly aggressive and really liked answering Baldi's questions. And you wanted to avoid that student at all costs. But it didn't take long to realize what he meant as a twisted smile spread across the bald man's face. "N-no. NO!"

  
"The longer you stayed in the school, the more you began to become part of it." Baldi told you as he kept smiling. "You are no longer (f/n) (l/n), you are now 'Teacher's Pet'."

  
Tears welled in your eyes and you began to rapidly shake your head. 'This isn't happening. This can't be happening. It's all got to be some kind of screwed up nightmare!' You thought as you hoped somehow you would wake up in bed instead of still being here. Unfortunately you had no such luck. There was no escaping this crazy school or this crazy teacher. Your fate was sealed.

  
"Now be a good pet and ö̶̡̭̭̳̪̮͈̩̯̅̎̋̂̄͋̐̋̀̕b̸̠̙̝͚̹̲̽͋̌̾̋̂͛͛̓̕̚͠è̴̱͕͙̪͆͛́̓̈͆̃́̈̊̓̚y̴̛͕̖̘͛̓̚͝ ̸̨̹̱̟͔͈͓̤̯̦̞̻̯̯̑͂̓̂̓̒̓͗̾̇̂m̵̙̳̣̝͙͕͑́̏͂͒̔̄͠ė̶͔̫͆͌͋̈́̐̏̄͝." Baldi said as he reached towards your forehead with his long slender fingers. You began to scream as he got closer and touched your forehead. And soon everything went black.

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
"Now tell me, what is 4̸̧̻̹͔͓͈̝̥͕͓̞̤̺͒͊̃̐̔5̸̉͗̌̈́̓̂̃̊̎̄̓̕͜͝͝4̵̛̳͑̇͋̅͑̈́͒͠͝6̴̯͙͉͇̲̫͔́̐̓̕͝5̸̩̗̏̈̉̾͋̐̍̏͝͝4̷̡̠͎̲̤̘̮̦͑6̷̢̭̬̩̥̝͈̫͎̪̊͆̒̎͑͌͐̕̕͝͠͝5̴̡̛̛͇̥̹̝̣̝̺̖̯̹͐͒̈́͂̈͐͒̑͋̊͝ͅͅ.̴̨͚̲̘̻̖̰̭̿̈́̂̅5̸̲͇̫̭̼̱͇̱̬̦̅͆̚͜4̴͎͓̩̠̳̣͛̆͑͗̐̓̎  plus 6̸̛̞̺̰̲͉̳̯̋̇̿͆̈͠5̷͂̋̐̾́̈́̆̉̑͜4̵̧̫͋̈́͌̇͑̑̽͗̎̄̃̋͒̓6̶̢͚̦̣͕͖̜̗͕͙͚̰̘̌͗̐̊͗͆̅͛͊ͅ5̸̯̳͍̔̽͒́͌̆̄̍̈́͠͝1̸͇̬̩̿͛̓͋͑̀̏̎͘̕͝͠2̶̣̞͖͔̭̦͍͈̠͉͉̥̞̞͛̓̍̇̍̋̃̕.̷̺͓̻̘̘̹̩̦̬́̔4̴͕̪̩̫̲̃̉̐̒̕5̵̧̢̨̢̩̞͎̟̭̩̭̭͔̔̒̉̒̋̾̿̇͒́̕͘ times 3̴̧̻̼̻̰̙͈͌̈́̀͛͗̏̈́̚5̴̼͊̊͋̎͊̈́͠͝͝1̶̹̳̰̈́̔͊́͘͝ͅ6̷͚̼̬̉̇͌̈́̍̈5̶̜͖͙̚1̵̢̖̳͕͉̠̲͓͙͇̰͚͚͋̏.̷̨͙̘̙̰͉͙̹͗̈́̐͆͐́́͆́͛̃͐̓͜͝5̶̦͇̓̍̃͐͑͑́̈̎ͅ1̶̡͓̙̈́͑̍̄̂̀͊͊̕͜?" Baldi asked as he stood at the front of his classroom with his ruler. The students in the classroom were quiet, but one of them raised their hand. "Ah, yes (f/n)...I mean Teacher's Pet?"

  
"The correct answer to that is 1̶̺̝̠̳͙̾͋̒̀̅͜8̵̢͓̉̌̔̃̓̾̎̾̋͘͠2̴̟͈͓͓̇̋9̶̧̡̛͓̝̺̪̗̝̺͈͙̮͕͚̙͗͌̏͑̑̏̒̌͝͠0̴͈̣͔͉̞̪̖̝͓̰̖̻͔̮̠͐͑0̶̡̡̡̬͎̳̮͇̬͇͔͇̘͊̎͒͛͠9̴̣̲̻̗̟͚̰̰̟̆̎͌́͋̈͝͠0̶̝̻̯̜̦̤̯͚̑̈̾̑̑͊͝ͅ5̸̡̢̪̥̹͚̦̭̗͔͇̬͒̄̏̔̋̅̉̓̎̑͊̉̐̚͝9̵̭͎̫̯̥̥̗̣͉͉̳̼̆̌̈́̔̅̆̑̿̎͐̈́̔̒͋͠8̷̡̀2̵̘̯̝̱͖͍̑̾̾̎̿̓͜ͅ7̷̢̧͓̜͇͍͓̠̩͈̬̏̍͒̉͌̀͜͜͜0̸̨̘͚̱̘̤͎͗͝.̴̡̡̧̝̰̬̟̠̦̩̰̖̿̇͆͐͐̄̑̍͐̒͘͜͜͝͠͝2̴̧̛̪̯̜̬͍̰̘̠̂̅̓͋̑̓̍̄̍̈́͘͜͝͝6̵̮̭̟̹̭͚͙̞̣̻̀͘." You say in response to the bald man's math problem.

  
"Great job, that's right!" He said, pleased with your response to the impossible math problem. He then pulled something out of his pocket for you. "Here's a shiny quarter for such a good job." Baldi told you as he held it out in his hand.

  
You quickly got up from your seat and took the quarter from him eagerly, happy to add it to your small growing collection of shiny quarters. The tag from the collar around your neck jingled excessively from your fast movements. Your once bright (e/c) eyes were now dull and empty. It's as if the bald man had stolen your soul and you were just an empty shell now. You had no memories of who you were or why you had come to this school to begin with.

  
All you knew was that Baldi did not like students getting his questions wrong, and if they did he would ask you to assist him with tracking them down. You usually got a little out of hand when pursuing students. Sometimes you'd go as far as biting them to slow them down until Baldi got there. Though some would still get lucky and escape your hold, but you always went back to the bald man and alerted him of the bad student's whereabouts. You were his little pet and you would always be loyal to him. Ḁ̸̺̇͑̈́͆͛̇̃̓͗̄l̸̛͍̝͍̅̎̿͒͌͆̾͘w̷̧̨͈̭̥̦̱̬̦̹̮̻͐̆̆̈͑̔̍͜͝a̵̗͚͎͂̿͆̆y̶̢̛̟͍̥̩̥̯̠͎͖̞̑̿̈́̍̿̓̉͊͠ͅs̵̡̨̭̲̪̣̹̤̘̮̲̞͗̈́́̈́͗͗̽̊̄̋̐̕͠ͅ.̵̨͕͍͎̻̙̪̗̄̌̏̌͗́̀͋̒̕ͅ

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, reader pretty much behaves like a dog. Woof.


End file.
